bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance Stone
| affiliation = Shuuten, Heisekai | occupation = Captain-General | team = Shuuten | partner = Three Unnamed Female Lieutenant-Generals | shikai = Longinus | bankai = Seiyaku no Yari }} Lance Stone (槍石, Yarīshi), who often calls himself The Man, is one of the twelve Captain-Generals of the Shuuten, though he leaves all the work to his three female Lieutenant-Generals. Character Outline Lance is a young man in the prime of life. He appears to be in his late teens and often acts as lazy as possible -- even when on-duty. He's rarely seen with anything less than a disinterested expression, and treats most things as a troublesome distraction. He is described as having bad posture, and is often unshaven. He sports an unruly mop of blond hair, has a scar on the bridge of his nose, and can often be seen waving his hand lazily as though he was dismissing you. He generally wears a disheveled shirt, usually black, with white trousers and a black jacket with red shoulders. He is also partial to a simple white shirt with extra padding so he can fall down and sleep without hurting himself, and black trousers. When appearing before the queen, however, he dons a more respectful outfit that consists of a red jacket with a white cape not unlike a haori. Lance is a lazy waster whose attitude goes a long way to annoying fellow Captain-General, Ranmaru Shibata Sr.. In fact, it's a safe assumption to make that Lance spends more time trying to get Ranmaru a woman than he does doing his duty as a Captain-General. Due to this he's rarely at the first divisions barracks, as he spends more time annoying Ranmaru at the third. He sleeps at least three-to-four times a day, never stands up straight, and is universally disinterested in almost everything happening around him. The only thing he looks forward to is the next meal or his next nap. He cares little for politics and calls it boring, hates fighting because of how active he needs to be during it, and absolutely detests following orders. In fact the only reason he applied himself in order to become a Captain-General was so he couldn't be bossed around as much. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Part III Part V Powers and Abilities ' :' As a Captain-General it's safe to assume he has Captain-level spiritual power. '''Intangibility:' Through unknown means Lance is capable of making himself intangible at will, which he does whenever faced with the possibility of a battle. When in this state he is close to invincible, as Ranmaru admits he's mastered thoroughly, and thus eliminated most of the energy requirement. This also allows him to walk through solid structures. Kidō Expert: Lance summons his zanpakutō to his side through Kidō though the skill he has in individual fields is largely unknown. Sōjutsu Master: As a Captain-General Lance possesses a masters skill in the use of his spear though this is based on Ranmaru's musings rather than Lance's demonstrations. Zanpakutō Longinus (ロンギヌス, Ronginusu). The sealed form of Lance's zanpakutō is unknown. He never carries it on his person and rarely engages in conflict. In fact, not even his Lieutenant-Generals have seen what form it takes. *' :' Lance summons his zanpakutō over his shoulders which begins to glow with a bright white light before finalizing the transition into a long shafted spear adorned with heavenly motifs near the tip. The release command has never been revealed because Lance initiates it silently always due to laziness. :Shikai Special Ability: Lance has stated that his Shikai gives him "many a flashy move" but also admits that he's too lazy to use them all. As such he has only demonstrated the following: :*'Gungnir' (グングニル, Gunguniru): Lance forms a shimmering spear of pure light in his free palm which he then throws towards his enemies for tremendous damage. Unless impeded, blocked or shattered it always hits what it is thrown at. :*'Rasendageki' (螺旋打撃, Spiral Blow): Lance spreads his arms wide in order to summon a series of light-wreathed lances around the battlefield. He then crosses his arms in an X which slams four of the lances into his enemy, pinning them to the ground. Once bound he proceeds to slash the enemy with each lance, finishing with a spiraling blow from the heavens. *' :' Seiyaku no Yari (誓約の槍, Lance of the Covenant): Lance releases his Bankai by tapping the shaft of Longinus against the ground, causing him and his zanpakutō to to become enveloped in emerald green light which then shatters abruptly. Lance is revealed to be clad in a suit of jade green with powerful wings that enable full flight, while Longinus transforms into a large and elaborate bronze-colored lance with a diamond tip. :Bankai Special Ability: Seiyaku no Yari is a Bankai of great reiatsu but limited range. All of Lance's physical and spiritual parameters are heightened, though if Seiyaku no Yari retains any special abilities unique to Bankai or not is currently unknown. :*'Hyper-speed Combat:' Due in-part to his wings, Lance is capable of performing incredibly high-speed movement techniques without much effort. When combined with his intangibility Lance is rarely hit at all during combat. Behind the Scenes *Lance's appearance is based on Nine from Final Fantasy Type-0. *Lance's Bankai appearance is that of King Albert in his Dragoon form from the PS1 classic, The Legend of Dragoon. Navigation Category:Male Category:Captain-General Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character